Some Time Alone
by FreudTastic
Summary: RP Oneshot. A continuation on 'Reunion'. Chopper can't sleep after the wild reunion party, and walks out on deck, but is surprised to see Zoro out there as well.


**DISCLAIMER: One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda and TvTokyo; I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. This is a purely fan-made Fiction.**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yet another wonderful RP story between me and Veji. She is getting quite good at this, if I say so myself! :D<p>

* * *

><p>The party had lasted for quite a while right now, and everyone got tired eventually, and went off to their respective cabins. But after a while, the reindeer Tony Tony Chopper began to stir in his bed, and sat up, yawning slightly. "I can't sleep." he said quietly to himself as he slid out of bed, trotting up to the door that led out to deck. He opened it up slowly, and went outside, but was shocked to see Zoro sitting outside, on the railing of the ship. "Z-Zoro?" he went up to him and looked at him. "You can't sleep either?" Zoro turner to look at Chopper and rubbed his eyes tiredly.<p>

''Seems so...'' He yawned and streched his arms. ''Though I'm tired as hell but there's just so much thoughts going through my head.'' He looked at Chopper for a second. ''What's keeping you up? Scared of the dark?'' Zoro smirked playfully.

"I'm not!" Chopper pouted back slightly angrily, but then smiled and giggled slightly as he knew the older man was joking, and sat down beneath him at the railing, looking out at the nearby Archipelago. "I'm just excited that we're all together again... and..." he blushed a bit. "i'm a bit excited about what you and I did earlier... before we joined the party. I... I really love you, Zoro." he kept blushing, the fur on his cheeks tinting pink. Zoro turned his head towards the sea, hiding away the faint blush on his cheeks.

''Yeah... I'm glad too.'' Kind of avoiding the last phrase that came out of Chopper's mouth. He knows it's not too manly to talk about LOVE. Of all the things. Of course the lil' reindeer wouldn't know that. ''So...'' He started kinda awkwardly. ''Wanna do something? Since we are both awake and can't sleep we could do something else besides staring at the sea.'' Chopper smiled a bit as he heard the awkward tone on Zoro's voice. He knew he was avoiding the subject of 'love' on purpose, since he'd probably think it's not like him to speak of such things. But he pretended to not know it, and just smiled up at Zoro.

"Well, now that we know this area is safe for now... how about going for a trip around?" he asked. "I could turn into my Walk Point and you can ride on my back!" he giggled slightly. "And don't worry; we won't venture off too far from the boat. Sooooo... deal?" Excitement flashed through Zoro's eyes but he kept it well hidden.

''I guess that'll do.'' He responded in a boring tone, looking around and jumped down from the ship. ''You coming? I can't wait to- I mean, we don't have all day.'' Trying to look like he didn't say anything out of ordinary.

"Hehe... always the smooth one, Zoro~" Chopper teased as he noticed Zoro trying to hide his excitement from his idea, but giggled as he leaped down from the ship as well, but before he landed, he changed into his full-grown Walk Point, landing on all four legs in front of Zoro and walking up to him, nuzzling his face. "C'mon then, hop on! Chopper Express is leaving soon!" he said and giggled childishly. Zoro mumbled something under his breath for response and approached Chopper. He hopped onto him and searched for a good spot to sit comfortably.

''I should have a saddle'' He smirked to himself. Once he sat down they left off. ''You better not drop me from up here Chopper!''

"Hehe, I could ask Franky to make one, but that would ruin our little secret~" Chopper giggled before he felt Zoro sit down on his back and he took off, leaping up onto the Archipelago and gazing along it with Zoro. "Hehe, don't worry Zoro! I wouldn't drop you off of here! Promise!" he smiled and turned his head a bit to lick Zoro's cheek before he began to sprint gently along the grassy fields. It felt so good for him to finally stretch his legs a bit and practice on running with someone riding him. Perhaps he and Zoro would make this into a great asset on the battlefield? Who knew?

''Y-yeah, we should keep this to ourselves... I wouldn't want any weird looks from that shitty cook!'' Zoro snorted angrily. He shook his head and looked around raising an eyebrow. ''You have any idea where are we going? It's night so I guess there aren't too much to see here...'' The reindeer just smiled and silently agreed with Zoro on that point; Sanji and Zoro were already mortal enemies, and if he found out about this, it would only make it worse, and he didn't want to spend the rest of the cruise bandaging up Zoro 24/7. Not that he'd mind it since that would mean more private time for them...

"Well, I just wanted to see if I would be able to carry you." he smiled. "And..." he smirked as he skid to a halt near a big tree, letting Zoro off gently before turning into his Brain Point again. "I wanted to be private with you again, Zoro. I know that no one was awake at the ship, but... didn't want to take any risks." Zoro looked a bit surprised but brushed it off and smirked widely

''I knew you had something planned.'' He patted the little doctor's head and sat beside him, leaning on the tree. He closed his eye and sighed. ''You're right. It' kinda difficult to have any privacy on the Sunny...'' Suddenly he opened his eye again and started to look around. ''Oh if I see even one of Robin's eyes spying on us I'll...''

"Relax, Zoro! Geez, you're kinda paranoid!" Chopper giggled as he noted Zoro looking around in case Robin was spying on them, even though it was painfully obvious she wasn't. The little guy hopped up in Zoro's lap, instantly snuggling up to him and nuzzling his chest softly with that cute, irresistible smile on his face. "Let's just enjoy the moment... right, Zoro?" Zoro looked down at the little reindeer for a moment and relaxed.

''Fine by me.'' He then laid his hand on top of Chopper's head and patted it, closing his eyes. ''Wake me up if I fall asleep'' He joked and continued with faking he had already fallen asleep, snoring loudly. Chopper smiled and nuzzled Zoro's hand as he petted him, enjoying this moment greatly. He could not feel this kind of feeling with any other of the crew members. Just Zoro. He wondered why it was just him who gave him this feeling; the feeling of comfort. Of being secure in the one he thought of as his big brother's arms. He didn't know why, but he liked that feeling. He then smiled up at him, giggling a bit as he followed up on the joke, poking Zoro's nose gently with his hoof.

"Hey, you're already falling asleep!" he giggled.

''What? I did not.'' Zoro opened his eye lazily and pouted. He then lifted his head and looked at the sky, yawning. ''I bet you didn't know this before Chopper but you're soft...'' He smiled and burrowed his face into Chopper's fur. Chopper smiled and blushed a bit when Zoro nuzzled at him slightly, and reached up a bit to pet his cheek a bit with his hoof.

"Hehe, I do know I'm soft. I have fur, remember!" he giggled slightly, before sneaking a kiss onto Zoro's cheek, smiling innocently at him. "Hehe, aren't ya gonna gimme one back?" he asked, poking at his own, fuzzy cheek with his hoof-tip. Zoro's eye widened a bit and his cheeks reddened.

''Pfft, you little...'' He smirked and gave a little peck on the reindeer cheek, Chopper's fur tickling his nose. He then sneezed loudly and after regaining himself, Zoro smirked awkwardly and looked back at the furry reindeer on his lap. ''Good enough for ya? You fuzzball!'' Chopper smirked a bit in his little 'victory' as his cheek was kissed. He giggled loudly as Zoro then sneezed from having his nose tickled by his fur, and looked up at him.

"Hehe, yep! And at least I'm a cuddly fuzzball, ya big oaf!" he joked back at him with another name-calling and just smiled childishly.

''I am what now? Why you little...!'' Zoro smirked dangerously and started to tickle Chopper's sides fiercely, not letting him to get away from his lap.

"A-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Z-Zoro, stop it! That tickles!" Chopper squealed happily as he laughed so hard, tears began to fall from his eyes and he squirmed helplessly in the swordsman's grip. "P-Please, no more! I-I'm gonna burst! I-I give up!"

''Ohohoo, you giving up huh?'' Zoro laughed out loud and then stopped the tickling. After a moment the sighed and closed his eye, frustrated once again. ''God dammit, now I'm really beginnin' to feel tired...'' His head dropped down and now leaned on Chopper's tummy. Chopper sighed in relief and panted softly as he felt him stop, smiling weakly up at him as he had never had so much fun in his life.

"Hehe... I am tired too..." he sighed as he leaned his head onto Zoro's head, drifting off slowly. He wondered what the others were going to think if they found out they were all the way out here. But right now, it didn't matter. Chopper was so sleepy right now...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry we cut off so suddenly... neither of us could think of a way to continue this. ^^;<strong>


End file.
